Hasardeuse collaboration
by Livia K
Summary: Dix ans après la guerre, Harry et Neville deviennent fournisseurs d'ingrédients rares pour toutes potions, alors que Draco tente, tant bien que mal, de tenir une petite boutique de potions. Ruiné et méprisé, il ne peut qu'accepter la main tendue de son rival de toujours pour essayer de faire survivre son commerce.


Bonjour !

Voilà le début d'une histoire qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! :D

Tout appartient évidemment à JK Rowling :)

* * *

><p>— Harry, tu as encore oublié d'envoyer un hibou à Luna !<p>

L'homme se retourna d'un bond vers Neville, un air alarmé plaqué sur son visage. Sa journée repassait en boucle dans son esprit... pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait effectivement jamais envoyé de lettres à qui que ce soit. Il poussa un juron et attrapa un bout de parchemin qui traînait sur une table.

— Laisse tomber, j'lui ai déjà envoyé notre commande ! J'me doutais bien que t'avais oublié, ajouta Neville avec un sourire.

— Non mais avec le mariage de Ron et Hermione, j'sais plus où donner de la tête !

— T'inquiète pas, c'est bien pour ça qu'on est associés ! En tout cas c'est bon, je lui ai demandé toutes les herbes dont on avait besoin, sa réponse ne devrait pas tarder. Quant à moi, je retourne sur le terrain dans deux jours.

— Super, tout va être bientôt prêt ! s'exclama Harry.

— On va pouvoir commencer notre tournée des boutiques qui vendent les potions !

Le ton excité de Neville fit rire Harry. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an maintenant mais leur activité n'avait pas encore réellement commencé.

Pour le moment, les deux amis se contentaient d'amasser toutes les herbes rares possibles. Pour se démarquer de la concurrence, ils avaient décidé de se spécialiser dans tous les ingrédients des potions extrêmement difficiles à trouver pour que les potionnistes de tout le pays se fournissent uniquement chez eux.

En réalité, Neville se passionnait pour le sujet, et Harry possédait du temps et de l'argent à dépenser. Alors ils avaient convenu que, tandis que Neville passerait le plus clair de son temps avec Luna, les pieds dans la boue, Harry démarcherait les commerçants. Il avait tout d'abord refusé, ne voulant pas utiliser sa célébrité. Son compte à Gringotts permettait largement de payer un employé, mais Ron et Hermione l'avaient convaincu de s'en charger lui-même. Ses amis craignaient qu'il ne se renferme sur lui-même s'il se contentait de s'acquitter des factures.

Harry reprit la liste des boutiques dans lesquelles il devait passer dès le lendemain. Son regard s'arrêta quelques secondes sur un nom. Draco Malfoy. Des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas affrontés. Seulement croisés, au détour d'une rue ou de loin, lors d'une soirée.

Le bruit d'un minuscule hibou tapant au carreau de la fenêtre interrompit le cours des pensées de Harry. Il attrapa le parchemin, offrit une friandise à l'oiseau et parcourut rapidement les mots qui s'alignaient dans une écriture déliée et fantasque.

— C'est la liste finale des ingrédients qu'elle a déjà collectés ? demanda Neville en s'approchant.

— Oui, et elle a même ajouté une liste de ceux en projet. Elle ne chôme pas !

— Tous les potionnistes seront à nos pieds ! rit le jeune homme. Bon, je t'abandonne pour aujourd'hui, j'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Chourave. Elle m'a promis de me confier quelques secrets et titres de livres intéressants.

Harry retint une plaisanterie graveleuse, mais son sourire parla à sa place. Neville lui adressa un clin d'oeil, puis quitta l'appartement qui leur servait de quartier général.

Dans un soupir, le héros de guerre s'étira et fourra la liste des boutiques dans sa poche. Dès le lendemain, il commencerait à en faire le tour. Et garderait le meilleur pour la fin.

Une longue heure se traîna encore avant que l'homme n'imite Neville. Il avait soigneusement mis à jour la liste que les deux amis tenaient sur leurs réserves et s'apprêtait à présent à rejoindre Ron et Hermione pour les aider dans les préparatifs du mariage.

La pluie drue battait le béton sans interruption depuis le matin. Un sort aurait suffi à Harry pour s'en protéger, mais il aimait la sensation des gouttes d'eau qui glissaient le long de sa peau. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et ses pieds ne répondaient plus, mais l'homme ne s'en souciait pas. Un léger sourire ornait même son visage.

Tout s'était extrêmement bien déroulé jusqu'à présent. Toutes les boutiques visitées montraient prêtes à tenter une association avec eux. Évidemment, le fait que le Survivant en personne se présente les poussait à s'intéresser à sa proposition, mais pour une fois, il s'en fichait. Neville sauterait de joie quand Harry lui raconterait tous ses succès.

Le plus dur arrivait maintenant.

Ou le meilleur.

Un frisson d'anticipation parcourut Harry.

Son discours était bien rodé, il l'avait répété des dizaines de fois déjà. Pourtant, avec Malfoy, rien ne se déroulait jamais comme prévu. Surtout après autant de temps sans se voir. Ses réactions deviendraient imprévisibles, incontrôlables.

Un instant, Harry se dit qu'il aurait dû envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place.

Puis cette pensée s'envola en apercevant la devanture de la boutique de l'ancien Serpentard. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, mais l'averse et le ciel sombre l'empêchaient de distinguer quoique ce soit à travers les vitres.

Par réflexe, il caressa sa baguette, prêt à la sortir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Harry n'avait pas prévu d'en arriver à cette extrémité, mais Malfoy avait le don pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Alors mieux valait parer à toute éventualité.

Et son sourire ne voulut pas disparaître alors qu'il s'approchait du modeste magasin.

D'un pas assuré, Harry poussa la porte, et un tintement de clochettes perça le bruit de la pluie. Son regard balaya la pièce. Des étagères sur tous les murs, pleines de fioles de toutes dimensions et de toutes les couleurs. Au centre, un comptoir en bois. Le tout demeurait très sobre.

Et très vide.

Personne ne vint l'accueillir. Après un instant d'hésitation, Harry fit un pas en avant vers la porte du fond qui devait mener au laboratoire. Puisque le seigneur des lieux ne daignait pas l'honorer de sa présence, il irait le chercher lui-même. Il était trempé, avait passé la journée à courir partout pour voir tous les potionnistes et n'avait aucune envie de patienter des heures dans une boutique lugubre, à peine éclairée et à l'atmosphère froide.

L'agacement s'empara de l'ancien Gryffondor. Il voulait retrouver sa maison, son feu de cheminée et son chocolat chaud, après une douche brûlante.

Une voix douce qui le saluait le fit sursauter. Ses yeux rencontrèrent une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, petite et menue, des traits fins, de longs cheveux blonds qui coulaient dans son dos et d'immenses yeux bleus bordés de cils noirs.

Vraiment sublime.

Mais qui était-elle ? Harry ne se souvenait pas que Malfoy ait une sœur, ni même une cousine. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé que quelqu'un d'autre que son rival de toujours puisse tenir la boutique à son nom.

— Bonjour, répéta la femme avec amabilité devant le silence. Vous cherchez une potion ?

— Bonjour, répondit finalement Harry. Je ne suis pas un client en fait. Mais vous êtes toute seule ici ?

Le regard interloqué voire légèrement effrayé fit rougir le Survivant. Il s'était exprimé maladroitement, et son interlocutrice s'était reculée jusqu'au comptoir.

— Excusez-moi, reprit Harry. Je veux dire, je pensais voir Malfoy à votre place. La boutique est à son nom. Où est-il ?

Le visage de la femme se ferma complètement, et ses lèvres ne formèrent plus qu'une mince ligne serrée. Le regard qu'elle lui lança était tout sauf amical et elle sortit lentement sa baguette, qu'elle pointa sur Harry. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas sa réaction et recula prudemment d'un pas.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? s'exclama-t-il.

— Vous voulez quoi à Draco ?

— Juste lui parler, par Merlin ! Discuter affaires.

La suspicion n'avait pas totalement déserté les traits de la femme, mais la colère semblait avoir disparu. Après quelques secondes, elle soupira et reposa sa baguette. Soudain, elle parut plus vieille et très fatiguée.

— Excusez mon attitude. La plupart de nos clients ignorent qui est le propriétaire de la boutique. Et lorsqu'ils le savent, ils ne reviennent plus. Ou saccagent tout. Je pensais que vous lui vouliez du mal. Je commence à être paranoïaque !

— Vous êtes de sa famille ? l'interrogea Harry, soulagé d'éviter un affrontement.

— Oh non, je suis son apprentie ! Il termine une potion complexe là, vous voulez l'attendre ? Ou vous préférez repasser plus tard ?

— Il est ici ?

Sa voix s'était tendue et faite pressante sans qu'il le veuille. Mais il avait besoin de savoir si Malfoy se trouvait dans les parages. Loin de lui l'envie de revenir le lendemain mais il ne voulait pas non plus patienter encore.

Des mois, des années même qu'il attendait ce moment.

— Vous étiez amis à Poudlard ? demanda la femme, à nouveau méfiante.

— Absolument pas, rit Harry. On était tout sauf amis. Par Merlin, amis, quelle idée ! Mais je ne compte pas saccager votre boutique, ça serait mauvais pour les affaires.

— En effet, amis, quelle idée. Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite Potter ?

Le ton traînant et l'accent impérieux n'avaient pas disparu de sa voix. Et ce constat fit sourire Harry. La guerre n'avait pas tout changé. Il lui refusa la satisfaction de se tourner immédiatement vers lui. Et puis, Harry voulait que son visage redevienne impassible. Franchement, que penserait Malfoy s'il réalisait que sa présence faisait sourire son ennemi ?

Harry entendit le pas assuré qui venait vers eux.

Alors, enfin, les yeux brillants, il se tourna vers la silhouette drapée d'une lourde cape noire. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, il détaillait Malfoy. Ses cheveux qui tombaient dans son cou, les rides au coin des yeux, sa main qui jouait avec sa baguette, son port altier et fier.

Harry lui lança un sourire narquois avant de lui répondre, avec toute la morgue dont il était capable.

— Je suis là pour les affaires, comme je le disais à ta charmante apprentie.

— Ce qu'on raconte serait donc vrai... Harry Potter se lance dans les ingrédients rares. Et il se déplace en personne jusqu'à ma modeste boutique !

Malfoy se trouvait à présent à moins d'un mètre de Harry. Légèrement plus grand que lui, mais aussi moins musclé, constata le Survivant avec satisfaction. Le mépris qui dansait dans les prunelles de l'ancien Serpentard lui donna envie de lui foutre un coup de poing, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

Mais l'époque de Poudlard était révolue et ils étaient adultes. Et donc matures. Capables de se retenir et de discuter de manière civilisée. Alors Harry expira doucement et quitta les yeux trop gris pour observer la jeune femme.

— Parfois les rumeurs donnent dans le vrai, effectivement.

— Et que puis-je faire pour toi, Potter ?

Le dédain suintait toujours de ses paroles, mais Harry décida de passer outre. À vrai dire, il en était même soulagé. Malgré ses biens confisqués, malgré son père emprisonné, malgré les injures répandues sur son nom, l'arrogance de Malfoy ne l'avait pas quitté.

— Que puis-_je_ faire pour toi plutôt. Avec Neville, on va bientôt ouvrir officiellement notre commerce. Et donc, je fais le tour des potionnistes pour savoir qui serait prêt à travailler avec nous.

— Et tu viens ici pour ? demanda Malfoy, dont l'incompréhension avait remplacé la condescendance.

— Bah, t'es potionniste non ? répondit Harry, enchanté de son petit effet.

Malfoy rejoignit la jeune femme derrière le comptoir. Son regard se perdait dans les étagères et mit Harry mal à l'aise. Il aurait préféré recevoir une réplique blessante et bien placée, se faire jeter dehors et insulter.

Honnêtement, jamais il n'avait pensé que Malfoy pourrait considérer sa proposition. Mais en même temps, il avait été totalement stupide.

Malfoy n'était pas en position de refuser. Les fournisseurs ne se bousculaient pas à sa porte. Les rumeurs disaient même qu'il était souvent obligé d'aller chercher lui-même ses ingrédients.

— Rebecca, pourrais-tu aller vérifier ma potion s'il te plaît ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et obéit, leur jetant un dernier regard inexpressif. Puis, enfin, le regard de Malfoy revint sur Harry. Ils s'affrontèrent quelques instants, puis l'ancien Serpentard afficha un rictus victorieux et méprisant.

— Alors comme ça, tu veux qu'on devienne... _partenaires_ ?

La voix ironique et mordante fit sourire Harry en même temps qu'elle lui donna envie de lui jeter un sort. Malfoy arrivait à se poser en gagnant, alors qu'il devrait s'estimer heureux que Neville et Harry aient pensé à lui.

— Si ça ne t'intéresse pas, je peux toujours partir.

Et pour montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas, il fit demi-tour et effectua quelques pas vers la porte.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça.

La voix siffla dans l'air, dure et coupante. Glaciale. Harry se dit qu'il ne devait pas se retourner et revenir vers lui pour si peu. Mais il s'arrêta tout de même, attendant davantage. Et Malfoy reprit, d'un ton plus las.

— J'aimerais entendre ce que tu me proposes.

Satisfait, Harry rebroussa chemin. Il s'accouda au comptoir, désinvolte.

— Rien de plus simple. Je te vends nos ingrédients et tu les mets dans tes potions.

— À quel prix ?

— Au prix du marché. Et tu signes une clause d'exclusivité.

— Et c'est tout ? s'étonna Malfoy.

— Oui, c'est tout. À quoi tu t'attendais ? Ce n'est pas un piège, rétorqua Harry.

— Quels ingrédients tu as ?

Harry sortit une liste humide de sa poche, et la tendit à Malfoy, qui l'observa une seconde, narquois.

— Ce torchon ?

— Ferme-la. Il pleut dehors, au cas où tu n'as pas remarqué.

— Tu es un sorcier, au cas où tu l'as oublié. Un simple sort aurait imperméabilisé ce bout de papier.

L'ancien Gryffondor se retrouva un peu stupide. Il n'y avait même pas pensé en réalité. Quelle importance, tant que les noms des ingrédients étaient lisibles ? Mais Malfoy jouait son aristocrate et refusait d'attraper la feuille mouillée. Dans un soupir, Harry la déposa tout de même sur le comptoir.

Le potionniste y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, puis dirigea sa baguette vers la liste. Harry pensa qu'il allait la sécher à l'aide d'un sort quelconque, mais il n'en fut rien.

Malfoy murmura quelques mots tout en agitant avec grâce sa baguette, et soudain, le papier prit feu. Son rival retint un hoquet de surprise.

— Nan mais t'es vraiment con ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !

— Je ne lirai pas un tel torchon, rétorqua Malfoy sans même regarder son interlocuteur. Alors tu m'enverras par hibou la liste dans un état convenable.

— Pour qui tu te prends ! T'es pas en position de réclamer des trucs comme ça ! Putain, mais je devrais me barrer !

La colère obscurcissait la vision de Harry. Lorsqu'il tendait la main à Malfoy, celui-ci le repoussait avec dédain, comme s'il était toujours le prince des Serpentard. Comme s'il pouvait se permettre. Il aurait dû être à genoux à le remercier ! Mais non, Malfoy faisait encore des manières. Harry cracherait sur sa tombe.

— Qu'attends-tu pour partir alors ? rétorqua Malfoy, de sa voix froide et détachée.

Cette impassibilité fit définitivement perdre son sang-froid à Harry.

En quelques longues enjambées, il se retrouva de l'autre côté du comptoir. Une seconde, les deux rivaux s'examinèrent, se jaugèrent. Puis brusquement, Harry ramassa son poing et expédia une droite vers le visage de Malfoy.

Ce dernier recula sous l'impact, se retenant au dernier moment au mur derrière lui. Il porta ensuite sa main sur sa pommette, effleurant le bleu qui ne tarderait pas à apparaître.

Harry se tenait en position de combat, attendant les coups que Malfoy lui offrirait en réponse. Mais rien ne vint. Le blond demeurait étrangement immobile, ses doigts fins toujours sur son hématome.

— Je vois que finalement, tu n'as pas beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard, annonça Malfoy. Toujours aussi immature et impulsif, toujours aussi agressif et excessif.

— Je suis venu t'aider, et tu craches dessus !

— Je n'ai jamais refusé notre collaboration. Ta liste était illisible et inutile dans cet état. Si tu m'en fourni une nouvelle, je serais ravie que nous collaborions.

— Tu pousses trop loin Malfoy. Je suis pas ton elfe de maison qui rapplique quand on le siffle. Alors je vais quitter ta boutique de merde. T'as une semaine pour t'excuser. Après je te raye de nos _partenaires_.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi je devrais m'excuser. _Tu_ es celui qui m'a frappé Potter.

— Tu as brûlé la liste !

Malfoy lui lança un regard torve puis se détourna, ses longues jambes fines se dirigèrent vers la porte donnant sur le laboratoire. Il allait partir, comme ça !

— Une semaine Malfoy, t'as une semaine pour t'excuser ! Une semaine pour te rappeler que t'as pas trop le choix, parce que sans moi et ma proposition, t'es dans la merde. Si tu t'excuses pas, ta boutique va fermer et tu vas couler. Je suis le seul qui accepte de te fournir là, alors réfléchis-y.

Malfoy ne répondit pas, ne daigna même pas poser ses yeux sur lui. Pourtant, Harry savait qu'il avait touché juste. Il avait vu les épaules se tendre imperceptiblement et la main se crisper sur sa baguette.

Ce n'était pas compliqué de deviner le cheminement de pensées d'un Serpentard. Si Potter en personne travaillait avec lui, alors les fournisseurs reviendraient et les clients se bousculeraient à sa porte. Et Malfoy avait désespérement besoin que son commerce fonctionne pour vivre.

Alors, apaisé et satisfait, le Survivant recula et franchit à nouveau la porte. Un bref instant, il avait espéré que l'aristocrate le poursuive, l'empêche de sortir et s'excuse immédiatement. Mais évidemment, il ne le fit pas. Il se contenterait d'un hibou et de quelques mots griffonnés, mais cela suffirait à Harry.

Le clochette retentit une nouvelle fois puis le bruit s'affaiblit, éteint par l'averse qui tombait de manière redoublée.

Harry se rappela qu'il était trempé et que le froid transperçait ses vêtements.

Il resta pourtant planté là, dans la rue, à quelques mètres de la boutique de Malfoy.

Ce con lui avait manqué.

Ses remarques railleuses et ironiques, ses répliques bien placées. Ses cheveux trop blonds, son visage trop pointu. Son arrogance et sa fierté mal placée.

Quelqu'un qui le voyait comme un homme, qui se moquait du héros, tournait en ridicule le Survivant. Qui lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas invincible, qu'il possédait des faiblesses.

Le lendemain, Harry n'arriva dans ses bureaux que vers midi. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas autant dormi. Neville l'attendait, affalé dans un fauteuil moelleux, la tête penchée sur des parchemins. Il se redressa dès qu'il entendit son ami entrer et lui adressa un large sourire.

— Bah alors, je pensais avoir des nouvelles dès hier soir ! Comment ça s'est passé ?

— C'est une victoire quasi-totale ! annonça Harry, une étincelle triomphante dans les yeux.

— Quasi ? releva Neville. Je parie que tu ne vas pas tarder à me parler d'un certain Malfoy…

Harry se rembrunit, grommelant un inaudible « connard » avant de hausser les épaules.

— Il a brûlé la liste d'ingrédients que je lui ai donnée. Soi-disant, elle était trempée et donc illisible. Et Monsieur ne va pas poser ses doigts sur un papier mouillé, il risquerait de se salir ou pire, d'attraper la maladie Gryffondor !

— Mais si tu lui as donné la liste, ça veut dire qu'il était d'accord pour travailler avec nous ?

Touché. Harry ne répondit que par une grimace.

— Bon et donc t'as fait quoi après qu'il ait brûlé la liste ? reprit Neville d'un ton neutre.

— Il se pourrait que mon poing se soit malencontreusement retrouvé sur sa figure de fouine, avoua Harry, presque penaud.

Neville leva les yeux au ciel et retint un « je te l'avais dit ». Il lui avait proposé de se charger lui-même Malfoy pour être certain que leur entrevue ne dégénèrerait pas. Son associa avait vivement rétorqué qu'il n'était plus un gosse, qu'il avait appris à maîtriser ses nerfs et que tout se passerait bien.

Harry imaginait Malfoy mendiant pour de l'aide, assis sur son arrogance et une lueur de supplication dans les yeux. Et là, il aurait pu montrer l'étendue de sa magnanimité, donnant l'exemple de son pardon au monde sorcier.

Harry avait simplement oublié que jamais Malfoy ne s'abaisserait à quémander, et qu'il préférerait se retrouver à la rue que d'accepter la main tendue avec des remerciements.

— Et Malfoy a fait quoi après ton coup malencontreux ? demanda Neville sans se départie de sa moue moqueuse.

— Rien.

— D'accord. Non parce que, j'ai justement reçu un hibou de sa part ce matin, et…

— Quoi ! l'interrompit Harry. Il s'excuse déjà !

Si le Survivant n'avait jamais douté recevoir un courrier de Malfoy, il pensait que l'ancien Serpentard attendrait le dernier moment, repoussant son humiliation. Visiblement, il voulait mettre un terme rapidement à cette histoire.

— Où est la lettre ? Je veux voir ça ! jubila Harry, sa journée soudainement illuminée.

— Non mais, la lettre m'est personnellement adressée. Et aucune excuse dedans, il demande simplement à me voir. Sans toi.

Harry perdit son sourire immédiatement. Connard manipulateur qui essayait de passer par son gentil associé pour ne pas avoir à demander pardon !

— Je lui ai dit qu'on ne travaillerait pas avec lui s'il ne s'excusait pas dans la semaine. Alors te fais pas avoir ! le prévint Harry.

— Des excuses pour quoi ?

— Mais il a brûlé notre liste !

— Et tu lui as donné un coup de poing en retour, donc c'est un partout.

Harry se sentir comme un gamin pris en faute que ses parents grondaient. Mais Malfoy n'était pas le gentil dans l'histoire. Même si effectivement, il devait avouer qu'il avait peut-être légèrement réagi trop violemment. Mais quand même, Malfoy aurait pu lui cracher dessus, ça aurait eu le même effet.

— C'est pas juste ça, finit par s'expliquer Harry. On veut l'aider et il me regardait comme si c'était moi qui demandais de l'aide. Ça m'a énervé qu'il me prenne de haut alors que le monde sorcier le déteste et que si ça boutique ne marche pas rapidement, il devra faire la manche pour manger.

— C'est Malfoy, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'il baise tes pieds en pleurant ?

— Un truc comme ça, ouais, sourit Harry en visualisant l'image. Bon t'as rendez-vous où et quand avec lui ?

— Dans moins d'une heure, et j'y vais tout seul. Je t'enverrai un hibou après, ou je reviendrai ici si t'es toujours là.

— Tu vas accepter qu'il travaille avec nous hein ? maugréa Harry

— On va voir ce qu'il a à me dire !

Harry avait beau repoussé ce sentiment, il se sentait trahi. Que Malfoy le dédaigne et refuse la confrontation… peut-être était-ce mieux pour les affaires, mais le frisson d'anticipation qui le parcourait à chaque rencontre avec le blond ne valait pas quelques gallions.

De toute manière, s'ils en venaient réellement à collaborer, Malfoy ne pourrait pas l'éviter continuellement. Neville se trouvait la plupart du temps sur le terrain, c'était Harry qui se chargeait de toute la partie administrative et des relations entre eux et les commerçants.

L'ancien Gryffondor s'installa finalement à un bureau et attrapa quelques chemins, dans l'espoir de s'occuper en faisant les comptes de leur boutique, mais la concentration le fuyait.

Le temps serait long jusqu'au retour de Neville.


End file.
